tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Samson
|creator(s)=Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor=Robert Wilfort |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |basis=Neilson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine |power_type=Steam |configuration=0-4-0ST |wheels=4 |designer(s)=Neilson & Co. |builder(s)=Hyde Park Works |year_built=1867 |number=15 |railway=The Mainland }} Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives on the Mainland. He has a brake van named Bradford. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Samson first came to Sodor when he brought across a shipment of dinosaur models from the Mainland, to the Earl's estate at Ulfstead Castle. However, he got lost on the way and had to spend the night at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He did not make it to the estate until the next morning. He remained on the island to help out with the construction of the Earl's Dinosaur Park. While helping with constructions, he and Harvey both teased Millie, only to get a shock when she tricked them into believing a volcano model was about to erupt. He was asked to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry, but after some teasing from the other engines about the time he got lost, he became so determined to not make another mistake, that he took Gordon's Express Coaches to the quarry by mistake. He was also put on scrap duty with Harvey, but got so carried away that he chose to scrap a postman's bicycle, a bus stop sign, and the Fat Controller's car, believing they were scrap. He also briefly helped out with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. Once, he brought his brake van, Bradford, to Sodor. He later picked him up and the two returned to the Mainland together. Later, he was trying to save time by pulling too many trucks of stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry and he got stuck on Gordon's Hill and Thomas and Paxton helped push Samson up the hill. When the Great Railway Show was being held and Thomas jumped the Vicarstown Bridge to bring Gordon his safety valve, Samson was the first to notice Thomas when he landed on the Mainland. Seeing Samson going in the same direction as him, Thomas realised he was on the wrong track and had to avoid head-on collisions with Connor, Hiro, and Sidney in quick succession. Personality Samson is a dignified tank engine with a lot of pride for the work he does. He almost never asks for help or advice to avoid seeming inexperienced around the Island. He is also quite arrogant, believing himself to be the Island's strongest tank engine. While a hardworking engine, he tends to be impatient, impulsive, and overenthusiastic, which often leads to trouble. He also had a fear of fireworks, though this was overcome. Technical Details Basis Samson is based on a Neilson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine that worked at the High Harrington Ironworks on the Furness Railway. Livery Samson is painted viridian (grey-green) with red lining. He has gold nameplates, numberplates and handrails. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Robert Wilfort (UK/US) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan) * Gerardo Alonso (Latin America; eighteenth season only) * Mauricio Pérez (Latin America; The Great Race onwards) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) * Anton Savenkov (Russia) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel) Trivia * Nathan Clarke did an audio sample for Samson on his DAA Management Page. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Heroes Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Black Manta) ** Creatures Minis ** Monster Minis (Swamp Monster) ** Steel Minis de:Samson es:Samson he:סמסון ja:サムソン pl:Samson zh:萨姆森 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Quarry Branch Line